Drabbles
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Recueils de drabbles. Quelques personnages de One Piece y passeront comme : Doflamingo, Crocodile, Trafalgar Law, Marco... [Drabble : Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ce jour si propice ?... - Personnages : Doflamingo X Crocodile]
1. Smoker énervé (Smoker, Hina, Tashigi)

**Drabble One Piece : Smoker Enervé.**

* * *

 **Drabble** : Smoker Enervé.

 **Personnages** : Smoker, Hina, Tashigi, G-5.

 **Mots** : 100 (ce n'est pas le nombre de mes maris dans les mangas sa ? ù_ù)

 **Rating** : K+ (Pour les politesses du beau et musclé Chasseur Blanc. Smoker: Hoy, Hoy...)

* * *

\- **Hina se rappelle très bien notre enfance avec Smoker-kun.**

Le vice-amiral n'avait pas l'air très amusé de la discussion.

\- **Hina se rappelle très bien du fauteur de troubles qu'était Smoker.-kun.**

\- **Smoker se rappelle très bien, pas besoin de le lui rappeler.**

\- **C'est vrai Smoker-san vous étiez de ces petits garçons jouant aux brigands ?** Dit Tashigi, attendrie.

\- **Ça n'a pas d'importance !** Aboya Smoker.

\- **Smoker-san c'est vrai ?! Vous étiez souvent avec Hina-san ?! Vous nous cachez ce genre de choses ?!** S'exclama un groupe de soldats jaloux.

Une veine apparut sur le front du Chasseur Blanc, énervé.

\- **Smoker gêné** **?**

\- **Smoker vous emmerde !** Cracha t-il

* * *

Review?

Prochain drabble : Docteur de coeur (Law x Luffy)


	2. Docteur de coeur (Law x Luffy)

**Drabble One Piece : Docteur de cœur**

* * *

 **Drabble** : Docteur de cœur.

 **Personnages** : Law X Luffy

 **Mots** : 100 petits mots de ma plume.

 **Droit d'auteur** : Maitre Oda

* * *

\- Hé Tra-o ?! L'interpella Luffy assit à côté du bureau où travaillait Law.

 **-** Quoi ?

 **-** On fait comment quand ont est amoureux ?

\- Comment ça ?! Cria Law en lâchant son livre.

\- Ben t'es docteur nan ? Tu dois bien savoir.

\- Et bien...c'est que...ce n'est pas vraiment ça que j'étudie.

\- Aller dit !

\- Ben quand tu es amoureux...tu donne de l'affection à la personne que tu aime et...

L'homme au chapeau de paille enlaça le chirurgien.

Le médecin ravala sa salive et rougit avant de l'enlacer à son tour et d'embrasser le plus jeune. Son amant répondit amoureusement de ses chaudes lèvres au baisé.

* * *

Review?


	3. Sommeil, orage et oiseau (DoMoVer)

**Drabble One Piece : Sommeil, orage et oiseau**

* * *

 **Drabble** : Sommeil, orage et oiseau

 **Personnages** : Doflamingo, Monet, Vergo.

 **Mots** : 100 mots

 **Rating** : K+ (pour la suggestion de Vergo xD)

 **Droit d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 _Monet à 9 ans dans ce Drabble quant à Vergo et Doflamingo ils en ont 20._

* * *

Doflamingo lisait son journal comme à son habitude.

\- Waka-sama ! Dit une petite fille aux cheveux verts, tirant sur son pantalon.

L'oiseau baissa son journal et rougit au visage de l'enfant fatiguée.

\- Je peux dormir avec vous ? L'orage me fait peur.

" Mi-Mignonne ! " Pensa le capitaine maintenant incapable de refuser.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la blottit contre lui dans son lit

La petite fille s'endormit, le capitaine lui somnolait quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Vergo.

\- Doffy ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Dégage ! Lui cria le blond en lui lançant son journal au visage.


	4. Bain d'oiseau (DoVerSu)

**Drabble One Piece : Bain d'oiseau**

* * *

 **Drabble** : Bain d'oiseau

 **Personnages** : Doflamingo, Sugar, Vergo

 **Rating** : K+ (Encore grâce à Vergo et ses avances...entre nous on aime bien ses avances à notre démon au bambou. Doflamingo : Hoy ! C'est moi qui subis les avances de cet espèce de pervers ! )

 **Mots** : 100 tentations envers Doflamingo de Vergo x)

 **Droit d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Doflamingo ferma rapidement le rideau de la baignoire avant d'en sortir sa tête et d'apercevoir une enfant aux cheveux vert d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sugar ? Dit-il le menton appuyé sur la baignoire.

\- Vous pouvez venir jouer avec moi ?

\- Je peux prendre mon bain ?

\- Wakaaaa !

Le blond comprit et enfila alors son peignoir derrière le rideau, prit la petite fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci quand un poids commença à tirer le tissu cachant son intimité...C'était Vergo...

\- Dégage ! Pervers ! Cria Doflamingo accompagné d'un coup de pied.


	5. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ce jour

**Drabble One Piece : Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ce jour si propice ?...**

* * *

 **Drabble** : Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ce jour si propice ?...

 **Personnages** : Doflamingo X Crocodile

 **Rating** : K

 **Mots** : 100

 **Droit d'auteur** : Oda-sama

* * *

 _Cela ce situe le jour de l'annonce de la défaite de Doflamingo contre les Mugiwara._

Mon cœur rata un battement. Mes membres tremblaient. Il était là, sur ce journal. Son nom écrit clairement sur le papier. Son visage imprimé sur la feuille. Mon amant...

Je me levais tremblant, abandonnant le journal et marchais maladroitement pour me diriger vers mon navire se trouvant à quelques mètres.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas... m'interpella Daz.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

\- **...**

Mes genoux claquèrent au sol. Et ma main s'agrippa à sa veste

\- Dis...Tu pense que... si j'avais étais là ça ce serait passé autrement ?... pleurais-je en le regardant

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
_


End file.
